


Special Delivery

by wispsofcolour



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, and like extremely shameless ogling, overly excessive use of italics, shameless shameless fluff, taekwoon has the insult vocabulary of a kindergartener, taekwoon is a hot mess around cute boys and is mad about it, the teen rating is mostly for swearing and partial nudity, wonshik forgets to shower for two days because it's like the weekend dude who cares, wonshik thinks he's in Ye Olde England for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispsofcolour/pseuds/wispsofcolour
Summary: The thing with having legs that long, is that gravity tends to work against you.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just supposed to be a tiny little fluff piece based on this tweet but I got sidetracked by the Wontaek. I’m not sorry. 
> 
> Crosspost from my writing blog on Tumblr.

“Takeout tonight?”

Taekwoon looked up from his phone at his Wonshik. The other man was sprawled over the sagging armchair, one of his long legs hooked over the armrest, peering at Taekwoon over his laptop. Taekwoon was a similar picture of laziness, having spread his alarmingly long form over the couch, lower limbs splayed haphazardly all over the coffee table. It was a lazy Sunday indeed, one of the best ones they’ve had in a long time.

Taekwoon’s stomach saved him from having to answer by choosing that moment to growl rather unattractively. Wonshik chuckled in affection reaching for his phone.

“Takeout it is.”

Taekwoon tried to kick at him playfully in retaliation but having not moved in two hours, he ended up only vaguely flailing his leg in Wonshik’s general direction.

“So what’s it going to be?” asked Wonshik ignoring Taekwoon’s big toe which was now poking him in the left butt cheek. “Fried chicken or pizza? Or do you want to try something new this time?”

“Chicken,” Taekwoon murmured absent-mindedly, now attempting to stick his foot into Wonshik’s face. “And make it–”

“Yes, yes, extra spicy, I know,” said Wonshik. “Now get your smelly foot out of my face before I do something gross like lick it again.”

Taekwoon got one last poke in and withdrew his foot, smiling smugly in satisfaction. Looking back down at his phone, he tuned out Wonshik’s call to place the order, only vaguely registering the comforting low rumble of his boyfriend’s voice. Taekwoon looked back up at Wonshik when he heard him hang up. Wonshik stretched himself out (a little awkwardly, because he was far too big for the sofa) and inhaled deeply. Abruptly, he stopped and made a face. He grabbed the front of his shirt and took a whiff, grimacing at what he found.

“Welp,” he said standing up and tossing a cushion at Taekwoon’s stomach. “I stink so I’m gonna go shower.”

“You always stink, Smelly,” Taekwoon said sounding about twelve years old. “I don’t even know why I love you.”

Wonshik only looked affronted for a second before a mischievous smile started growing on his face. _“Do I now?”_ he asked, his voice dripping with danger.

Taekwoon barely had a chance to say “oh no” before Wonshik launched himself at Taekwoon, planting himself firmly on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Taekwoon, latching on like some sort of six-foot silver-haired octopus. “Well how about now, Woonie? Do you love me now? Can you smell the love tonight, Woonie? Smell me!! Love me!!”

Oh no. Oh no. He had started tickling. Taekwoon yelped, struggling against Wonshik’s merciless fingers. His much lankier form was being crushed under the weight of the larger man and his breath was coming out in tiny little squeaks of laughter.

“Stop! Stop!! I love you! I love you!! Have mercy, my liege! I surrender!!” Taekwoon wheezed in desperation, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Now say it like you mean it, peasant” Wonshik demanded, his face shining with glee.

“I love you, Lord Smellington,” Taekwoon said defiantly. The fact that he was out of breath had everything to do with the tickling and nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that Wonshik had his wrists now pinned above his head to the sofa.

Wonshik leaned down and planted a big sloppy deliberately disgusting kiss right between Taekwoon’s eyes and pushed himself off the sofa. Big goofy self-satisfied grin on his face, he whipped off his T-shirt and slung it over his shoulder, heading for the bathroom.

“NO NEED TO PLAY DIRTY, YOU STUPID SEXY SMELLY LITTLE–” Taekwoon yelled after him in frustration.

“Get the door when the delivery dude comes, my good peasant!” Wonshik called back, laughing deviously. He then smacked his own butt with his rolled up shirt just to further incense Taekwoon.

Taekwoon fumed, reaching up to wipe the spit off his forehead. Stupid sexy boyfriend. Stupid sexy smelly _extremely chiselled_ boyfriend with a _great butt_. One day, Taekwoon would die of hypertension because of him. Probably by the age of thirty or something. Bet he would like that too, driving Taekwoon to an early grave. Stupid sexy boyfriend.

Rolling to his side, he hit play on what must have been his nineteenth puppy video of the day and settled down to the serious business of cooing at it. His head felt a little heavy from all the lying down he had done all day but he ignored it. Lazy Day was Lazy Day.

His stomach was protesting very loudly and very angrily by the time he had reached his twenty third puppy video. He was just about to consider calling the restaurant to check up on his order when the doorbell rang. _Finally._ He sprang up from the couch a little bit too excitedly, dropping his phone onto a cushion. Grabbing his wallet from the coffee table, he made it to the front door easily in three easy bounds.

The thing with having legs that long, is that gravity tends to work against you. The thing with having a body that impossibly long also means it takes a little more time for it to register the unfortunate effect said gravity tends to have on said body that has spent all day lazing around in a horizontal position. Regrettably for Taekwoon, gravity chose to catch up with him the exact moment he opened the door.

He was barely able to register the man standing in front of him holding a paper bag in his hand before his vision went dark as all the blood from his head rushed back down to his feet. Nausea rose in his throat immediately and he squeezed his eyes shut hoping to end the bout of dizziness quickly. He was just about to bend over to help regain some balance when his knees decided to give out and he crumpled. Very much against his will might he add.

“Whoa, hey dude!”

Strong warm arms caught him before he could hit the ground, steady against his back. Taekwoon blinked furiously as his vision started to return. When it finally cleared, he saw—

Oh. OH. Looking down at him in concern was possibly the most beautiful man Taekwoon had ever laid his eyes on. His almond-shaped eyes were a deep warm brown against his smooth tanned skin. Soft brown hair fell in a fringe over his forehead, gently kissing the top of his browline. His soft pink lips, parted slightly in concern, allowed his straight white teeth to peek through. Moles peppered his face like angel kisses; from Taekwoon’s vantage point (which to his fury, was _excellent_ , might he add), he could see one above his right jaw, one in the curve of his ear, and a tiny one right below his eyebrow.

“I’ve got you dude, are you alright?” the man asked, his eyes full of concern. Taekwoon tried very hard not to think about how the hallway light shining down against the man’s back made him look like he was surrounded by an angelic halo.

“Yes, I uhh…..” Taekwoon’s voice was a misty whisper. Curse it, the traitor. “I’m…I just stood up too fast.”

The man laughed lightly. It was light and melodious sound, a sweet thrill to Taekwoon’s ears.

“And here I was, thinking you had swooned upon catching sight of my handsome face,” he teased, smiling. He was still holding Taekwoon in his arms, supporting his weight easily. His skin was warm against Taekwoon’s.

Taekwoon felt himself blushing beet red and told himself firmly that it was because he had embarrassed himself yet again with his clumsiness and not because the man’s tone was outrageously and blatantly flirtatious. He was was _not_ falling. He was _not._

“Well isn’t this nice.”

Standing in the living room in nothing but a towel was Wonshik. His silver hair was still damp from the shower and even from Taekwoon’s awkward position, he could see drops of water sliding down his chest. Oh for _fuck’s sake._

“I step out for twenty minutes to shower and come back to find that my boyfriend has gone and fallen in love with the delivery man. Oh heartbreak, thou art a cruel mistress.”

It was the man’s turn to blush, his tan skin turning bright pink with heat. He was very blatantly staring at Wonshik’s chiselled body, seeming to forget that he still held on to Taekwoon.

Now that the attention was no longer on him (and now that Wonshik, even in all of his ridiculousness, was back with him) Taekwoon regained some control of his voice. “Um dude? I know my boyfriend is hot but you can let go of me now. I’m okay.”

Catching himself, the man seemed to blush deeper, and quickly let go of Taekwoon, gently supporting his spine as he helped him regain his balance.

“I’m sorry dude, I didn’t know he was spoken for.” He held his hands out to Wonshik in a placating gesture—or at least the one that wasn’t holding onto a paper bag containing what could only be their delivery order. How did he manage to hold onto that even after catching Taekwoon’s clumsy mess of limbs?

Wonshik smiled good-naturedly. “Don’t be, I’ll bet he stood up too fast and blacked out again.” He looked at Taekwoon pointedly. “Didn’t he?”

Taekwoon stuck his tongue out at Wonshik, still a little pink from—well.

“Did you know one time he fainted from standing up too fast and smashed his head against a hardwood table?”

“Oi!” Really Wonshik? _That_ story? In front of _him?_

“Gained a nice big lump on the back of his head and a mild concussion too. Worried me half out of my mind,” he continued ignoring Taekwoon’s embarrassed protests of indignation. “I’m glad you rescued my damsel, brave knight.”

The man laughed again, a little awkwardly this time, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He held out the paper bag in his hand. “Well I’m glad I could help. Here’s your order. Uhh…on the house—to make up for flirting with your boyfriend.”

Wonshik looked surprised. “There’s really no need, dude! We’re cool.” He shot a mischievous look at Taekwoon. “And I’m sure _he_ doesn’t mind.”

“No no, I insist!” said the man not noticing that Taekwoon had flushed again. The man shot another not-so-subtle look at Wonshik’s well-defined chest and swallowed visibly.

Oh. _Oh._ Now Taekwoon understood why Wonshik was always trying to get the rise out of him. If the man was beautiful before when he was being friendly and suave, he looked absolutely adorable now, flustered as he was by Wonshik’s god-like muscles and easy-going nature.

As charmed as he was though, Taekwoon was not one to turn down free food. He reached out to take the paper bag from the man. “Thanks. For um, both the…you know…things…”

Dammit. His words were gone again. _Damn_ this man and _damn_ his effortless charm.

The man looked over at him and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. “Try getting up slower next time. Or bend over and put your head between your knees, it’ll help you regain balance better. Life is hard for tall people like us.”

Taekwoon made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded vaguely like a croak before giving up and deciding to nod instead. _Damn him._

“And hey,” Wonshik said, his voice easy but with a hint of flirtation. “Maybe next time you can sweep me off _my_ feet. It’ll be _my_ turn to be your damsel in distress.” Wonshik winked, a crooked grin lighting up his face.

At that, the man laughed again but this time it was a full laugh, not an amused giggle or embarrassed chuckle, but a real full laugh. It was rich and warm and made Taekwoon feel like he was home and safe by a crackling fireplace, even though he was already standing in his own apartment. Taekwoon would do anything to hear that again.

“I’m Hakyeon,” said the man, holding out a hand to Wonshik.

“I’m Wonshik,” said Wonshik taking Hakyeon’s hand. He then gestured to Taekwoon. “And this sweaty mess over here who’s been ogling you for the past 15 minutes despite me standing here in literally nothing but a towel, is Taekwoon.”

“Oi!” Taekwoon protested again.

“Well to be completely honest,” Hakyeon said turning his attention back to Taekwoon, his eyes full of amusement and—something else Taekwoon couldn’t identify, “he is very cute when he’s flustered.”

“I know he is,” Wonshik said smugly.

“I…no, you!” Taekwoon choked out. Well. He supposed there were better ways to say that he was thinking the exact same of Hakyeon mere minutes ago. _Damn_ the both of them.

“In any case,” said Hakyeon. “I’ve got to run. I’ve got a couple more deliveries to make before my shift ends.”

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a notebook and pen. Flipping it open, he wrote on it quickly before tearing off the page and offering it to Taekwoon. “I already have your number. Or his. One of the two. Here’s mine.” He smiled.

For the second time that night, Taekwoon reached out to accept what Hakyeon held out in his hand. This time, Taekwoon was struck by just how small Hakyeon’s hand was compared to his. Looking back up at Hakyeon, he then realised just how small the other man was despite being, at most, an inch shorter than him and Wonshik. His body was compact and lithe, and he stood with the grace and poise that neither he nor Wonshik could ever hope to have.

“You’re ogling again,” Hakyeon said, and Taekwoon blushed—he was losing count of how many times it had happened that night.

Stepping back, Hakyeon clapped his hands together then gave them a single wave. “Well, guess I’ll see you two around. Till next time, hot one, cute one.”

He winked at the both of them and turned around to leave. The door closed behind him, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

“Holy _fuck._ ”

“Did you _see—_ ”

“I can’t see _shit,_ I think my eyes have fallen out of my head.”

“I can’t believe I finally found someone with a more magnificent butt than yours.”

“They were like peaches. Ripe firm peaches. I…holy _fuck._ ”

“Okay now I’m hungry, and not just for peaches. Go put some pants on, cute one.”


End file.
